


Mischief in a Box

by felisselita



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, selfcest, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One calm night, one calmly reading Loki, and another not-so-calm Loki from the future. A misused spell. A misused box. At least there was sex, the younger Loki thought, a nice one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Mischief-in-a-box"  
> Author: felisselita  
> Pairing: older Loki/younger Loki (pretend it could happen ok) (I was imagining Avenger-verse Loki/Thor-verse Loki, but this fic came out sillier for their age. So this older/younger thingy can be any age, but I didn't aim for shotacon or underage)  
> Genre: damn PWP  
> Rating: NC-17, duh. You have been warned. (Though, a lot of people actually feels happy seeing this kind of warning. Well, I know how you feel. I know. Hehe.)  
> A/N: Just a little companion to this doodlings: http://imgur.com/9InkB.jpg

***

To be honest, Loki didn't really care how this could happen.

Okay, maybe he cared a bit. He remembered reading a magic book, serene in the calm night, when suddenly a burst of green appeared behind him. It was... himself. No, well, his older self from the future. He wasn't really surprised, it happened a lot lately. When his older self came to him at the first time, he looked dark, gloomy, and it scared Loki a bit, but now that they had hang-out often he could even feel annoyed.

"You," he said, because to Loki calling himself with his name would be weird. "Quickly finish what you want and go away, I'm busy now."

His older self's green eyes lit up and his smirk was playful. "Finish? We haven't even _started_." There's something in the way he spoke that was suspicious. His older self walked slowly to Loki, hands lifted to be put on Loki's shoulders. "I don't think you would want this quick."

Loki huffed, looked up, because his older self was somewhat taller than him, of course. He began to see where this was going. "Then go away. I don't feel like humoring you tonight."

His older self put on a mocking frown. "I was thinking of _the opposite_." He flicked his fingers and green fog appeared in the air, forming a large box beside them. 'Damn,' Loki thought. Not about the spell--it was a simple spell, a beginner's. The unnerving thing is the speed that his older self casted it and the very little concentration he seemed to give. Loki knew that his envy was misplaced because it was himself, he'd be able to do that in the future, he should be proud, but his pride couldn't stand his older self coming there only to mock him. What was his older self going to do with that box anyway, put Loki in it?

Then his older self hoisted him without warning, hands and chest warm through his armors, and threw him into the magic box. He fell on his upper back, legs splayed out of the box.

"What--you! What are you--"

His older self smirked, followed him into the box and then Loki thought, _oh_.

Loki couldn't remember much what follows. It was blurry and quick, like being casted in magic. Or maybe it was magic. Right now he was sprawled out with his upper back between his older self's thighs. He was flexed on the stomach in an awkwardly narrow angle--the box was too small for both of them but his older self kept on _pushing_ , didn't bother adjusting the box. He could see his older self's face, his _own_ face, dark and delighted, smile morphing into a teethless bite when it touched Loki's bare cock.

"I told you it's worth it," his older self mouthed to the length of Loki's cock, vibration of his deep voice messing with Loki's rationality.

"You--ah--didn't," Loki managed to say. His older self's mouth felt hot and moist and he _wasn't_ even in it yet, he wanted to, but his older self had his right hand on Loki's inner thigh, warm, caressing, not helping matters, but pushing him down. His older self's clothed cock was hard against the back of his neck and he couldn't reach it. It was weird, really. They could be doing this another way that provided easier access for both of them (and they had, numerous times, numerous occassions). Instead, his older self chose the little crammed box. Maybe it was the exact reason, though. Crammed space made their every contact felt more intimate. The atmosphere felt hotter that way.

"Mm. I didn't." His older self had his left hand as a fulcrum beside Loki's waist. Loki thought it was such a waste. He could do nothing else than slithering his fingers on his older self's thigh and stomach, though, so he did. He was rewarded with a steady movement of his older self's hip against the back of his neck. In his distant mind, he wondered if this was going to make weird memories when he was older. Would there be a periode when his older self stops visiting; a transition: a last encounter ( _no please don't_ )? Would his older self's memory be his someday? Would he be the one visiting his younger self someday? Time-travel was a difficult subject already, it was even more difficult when he was trying to get his hands under his older self's clothes.

"Open your clothes," Loki commanded, because he couldn't do it in that position. His older self complied a bit too eagerly. He only unfastened his trousers and the armor on his front. Loki thought it was enough. He reached for his older self's stomach and chest with his hand. He moved his head to rest on his older self's right thigh, finally in line with his older self's cock. Loki pressed his lips to it at the same time he twisted his older self's nipple. The choked gasp he heard sounded delicious.

His older self seemed to feel defeated because the next Loki felt was a wet, hot tongue, closely followed with even hotter mouth around his cock, moving, sucking, humming, _suffocating_ , even more with their awkward position). It was fast, too fast, too good, he won't last long like this. Loki didn't complain--couldn't, so he launched an attack of his own, the combination of the warmth of his mouth and his hand on his older self's cock and his other hand on his older self's chest. There was something else Loki wanted to do, but he wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore if he did. Then the thrusts of his older self's cock became more desperate, 'to Hell with it,' Loki thought and dared himself--

\--take a look at _his older self's face_ , theoretically _his own face_ , it shouldn't be able to turn him on so but oh his furrowing brows, his tightly closed eyes, his shiny wet lips, his _wonderful_ mouth, his hollowing cheeks, his sweaty neck--

\--and then the pleasure became too much to handle. He came, jerking hard into his older self's mouth. His older self followed behind, shooting white trails on Loki's cheek. Loki could feel his older self whispering a name... His, or theirs, he realized. He didn't know what to think of that, but at least it wasn't something dangerous. It felt weird, but he felt relieved too. The relieved feeling itself was weird. Eh? Maybe he shouldn't think too deeply when he currently wasn't capable to.

Loki's older self casted the box off and set him down on the floor. When he thought he was going to vanish like always, he didn't. He cleaned Loki's cheek with something, probably magic, kissed his lips briefly, and laid down beside him. It should have felt weird, Loki thought, because it was all himself.

"Should I still 'go away'?" His older self asked, looking calm. Loki laughed, feeling relieved and suddenly happy. He couldn't feel weird, as weird as it was.

"Maybe not."

***  
end  
***


End file.
